


NCT Angel Wings

by SparklyEyed17



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel Wings, Don't Judge Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyEyed17/pseuds/SparklyEyed17
Summary: What I think NCT's wings would look like.. It's gonna get colourful because only white for everyone is boring. And these boys have style. I was legitimately half asleep while writing this please forgive me for this nonsense..





	NCT Angel Wings

**Taeyong:** Big fluffy pure white wings with hidden black feathers that show up when he flares them in their 13 foot glory. Because he might look intimidating when he's on stage, but he's actually a just huge softie who wants cuddles and hot chocolate. The only one with mostly white wings.

 **Taeil:** Really broad. Like even when they're flared they are as big as his upper body. Also, they're super fluffy. They're the softest shade of lilac verging on purple at his primaries because Taeil is Soft™. The whole 12 feet of his wingspan will wrap around you to keep you safe from the troublemakers aka Haechan and friends.

 **Johnny:** Dark brown with a black rim of feathers on top, both of which turn lighter when he folds them in because of the way the light catches them. A whopping 14 feet and very intimidating when they're flared, but kinda hypnotizing to watch when they're not. Because either way, he's eye catching.

 **Hansol:** Stormy grey with black weblike patterns on his primary and secondary feathers. Looks menacing when they are flared but they form this cute curly design when he folds them in and suddenly he looks like a giant hamster drowning in his 14 feet of blanket-like wings.

 **Kun:** 12 feet of pale icy blue. His wingtips are so white it's unreal. Somehow, they reflect his emotions and always makes him look quiet and polite when he's interacting with new people, but on the rare occasion that he gets mad, they turn a dangerously frosty blue, a clear signal to stay away.

 **Yuta:** Midnight blue with silver primary and secondary feathers because they have to match his level of extra. Flared or folded, his glittering 12 foot wingspan makes him look like royalty and he does not complain about it. You're likely to get blinded if you look at them for too long in broad daylight.

 **Doyoung:** Off white top half with honey coloured primary and secondary feathers. His 13 foot wingspan may look a little unintimidating but don't let that fool you. His wings are the strongest among all of them. You don't want to be at the receiving end when he slices at someone with his wings in anger because those things HURT (and could possibly break bones).

 **Ten:** His wings are almost exactly like Maleficent's, even the shape. They're pitch black with grey edges and frankly terrifying when he flares them, even though he has the shortest wingspan among the older boys at 11 feet. The texture of his wings, however, change from sleek and shiny to soft and fluffy when he folds them in, changing his whole aura from demonlike to a small fluffy child.

 **Jaehyun:** A lovely blue-green top half blending to light grey at his primaries and secondaries. They're also very broad and he will literally take you under his wing if you need to be comforted. His 14 foot wingspan exudes his warm personality and never fail to make someone feel at ease.

 **Winwin:** A sleek 14 foot blend of baby blues and pinks because FIGHT ME. He also might seem all soft and adorable, which he is, but he's also the fastest flier. Seriously, none of the others except Jisung dare to go against this pastel bullet.

 **Jungwoo:** Easily the most detailed wing pattern among the current 18 angels with each and every feather sporting a beige to lilac gradient. His 13 foot wings are hypnotizing in pattern and immeasurably contribute to the visual aspect of his soft personality.

 **Lucas:**  Just like his personality, his wings are attention grabbing. With an immense 14 foot wingspan and ridiculously broad gold tipped black wings, Lucas raises a lot of eyebrows, as who would have imagined that this bubbly large child would have such menacing but magnificent wings?

 **Mark:** Deep maroon between his shoulder blades that lightens and becomes off-white at the extremes. His 13 feet wings can adapt to practically anything. The feathered version of Jack of all trades, his wings are strong, fast and agile because Mark is absolutely fully capable.

 **Haechan:** White top half with a gradient of purple primaries and secondaries that match his hair. His 11 foot wingspan shows off his bright personality and anyone can tell that he is a troublemaker. Though not as fast as Winwin and Jisung, he is maddeningly agile and can dip and swerve away from anyone chasing him before they can blink.

 **Jeno:** The word to describe them would be "handsome". With a brown top half that blends to dark orange at the bottom, his 12 feet wings are the strongest among the younger ones. They are soft like his personality and quite broad, but he manages them well and usually ends up having the best groomed wings.

 **Jaemin:** A total blend of white and gold which shine as brightly as his smile because he is Sunshine™. 12 feet wide and super fluffy, they are a sight to behold when fully flared in daylight(which often makes Yuta jealous). Though not exceptionally fast or strong, he uses his glittering wings to distract people when it suits him and it's safe to say that his tactic works well.

 **Renjun:** Baby pink between his shoulder blades that blend to light grey at his wingtips. They're 11 feet wide, sleek and broad, and just like Jaehyun and Taeil, they will shield you from the evil world. Nevertheless, he will not hesitate to whack you in the face with them if you annoy him too much and that can hurt since his wings aren't exactly soft.

 **Chenle:** 11 feet wide and a gradient of calming ocean and sky blues with white patches on his primaries and secondaries that look like wisps of clouds. They're camouflaged against the sky when he flies on a cloudless day, but his hyungs like to think the colour is a remnant of his past life as a dolphin.

 **Jisung:** Rose gold feathers that shimmer slightly in the light. They're 13 feet wide and razor sharp, making him the fastest flier next to Winwin. Put these two beanpoles together and they'll turn the world upside down before you blink.


End file.
